Taken To Sound
by aeris836
Summary: Sasuke killed naruto. He Threatens to kill everyone esle unless Sakura comes back to sound and be his. SasuSaku...
1. Village under attack

No this is can't be happening, not again. That sentence ran threw the now firth teen year old Sakura.

Sound was attacking leaf once again , and they still have not recover from the last attack. This time they may just loose.

Yells and kunai's filled the air as ninja after ninja was defeated. The ear splitting scream of pain that belonged to a friend.

Sakura ran and only found something she wish or never thought she will every see. Sai's body lying on the leaf village's floor.

His stomach with a hole in it. Sai and Sakura didn't get along that well but over time they became friends. Tears rolled

Sakura's face. Who was next…

"Naruto…"

Sai was able to say with a little blood. Sakura could only run o his side. The wound wasn't that bad. It was fifty fifty he would live

Or die. Sakura put her hands over the wound and a green charka came. Sai's wound slowly closed and the blood stopped flowing.

"Sai who did this?"

"D-ont worry about me just get to Naruto."

Sai was still too weak to do anything. But he was never a quitter. He lifted his body up and smiled down at Sakura lending her

A hand. She took it.

"What's going on with Naruto."

"Sasuke, he's way stronger than last time and he might no he will kill Naruto."

"Then come on we have to help him."

"I'm sorry there is just to many sound ninja I have to help hold them off."

"Okay stay alive."

"The same too you hag."

Sai ran off with one of his dragon drawings. While Sakura ran into the other direction. About ten minutes passed and Sakura

Still couldn't find Naruto she feared it was to late. Was Sasuke Uchiha really capable to kill his best friend. He couldn't but he could.

Sakura managed to get to the middle of the leaf village and saw Sasuke and Naruto. But she was just a few seconds to late.

Naruto's lifeless body was just throw on the ground. Tears once again rolled down her face. This war would be the end of

Maybe everyone she cared about. Sakura was just unable to say anything to Sasuke not why or go just pure silence. Until Sasuke

turned his back and stared Sakura right in the face.

"It's been awhile."

'What did you do"

"Are talking about Naruto Isn't it so simple I killed him."

"WHY…"

"Why do you ask these simple minded questions if you already knew the answer."

That's something that also hurt Sakura deep down. She knew the answer but she still wanted an explanation. Sasuke was a strong

enemy and Sakura understood this but she still never thought Sasuke would really kill Naruto.

"I wonder who I will kill next.'

"What…"

"Maybe Sai or Lee I'll let you pick."

"Stop it Sasuke just please stop it."

"You never do change do you.'

"No I have changed I'm not that girl that what was hung up on you."

"Really I'll miss that girl."

Sakura was in so much distress. She had no idea what was Sasuke's game plan. He was just playing around with her. If he was

Going to kill her he should just do it now.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"You know I do."

"I'll Strike a deal with you. I'll leave and promise to maybe not kill your little friends."

"What do I have to do."

"That's easy I'll you have to do is come with me."

"Never…"

"Then I guess I have some old friends to visit."

"No please just leave them all alone."

"So does that mean your accepting my offer."

"I – I don't know."

Sakura all Sakura did was blink and Sasuke was in front of her pushing her up against a wall.

"Think fast you can one stay here and live with the guilt or two come back with me to sound and be mine."

"I cant betray me village."

"Betray the village or Betray Your Friends."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. No matter what she picked she was hurting somebody. This was one of the most hardest

Choice in her life. If she goes with Sasuke her friends will all be safe but they will hate her and no doubt Sasuke will make her life hell.

If She stays her friends her no chance. She did what any unselfish human wound do."

"Ill go with you."

"Good choice…"

Sakura felt a sharp intense pain on the back of her neck. It felt like the time when Sasuke was leaving the village and he knocked her out.

Was this the smart choice. Maybe not….


	2. Life in sound

Sakura had spent about four days in sound with Sasuke, even though she never refereed to him as Sasuke or Sasuke-kun or Sasuke-Sama it was just that _asshole_.

But that was only the first day. That night he showed her what was going to be her punishment for disobedience.

He virginity had been stolen and after hour after hour it would be the same thing. To her it was rape to him it was just a little fun. The only way to stop him was the sentence he had been waiting for., "Ill be good.". After she lost her right for sex than it was her clothing. She could wear nothing but kimonos. Sakura was Never really a dress kind of girl

well now she has to be.

Sasuke was with her almost 24/7. She had at least two to four hours alone when Sasuke was training. And she spent most of that time thinking or crying. Sasuke

Hated when she cried. It just pissed him of. Sakura wonder was it because he couldn't

decide if she could cry or if it just hurt him.

She never dared ask him. Sometimes he would just be angry for no reason. When Sakura had the guts to ask him what was wrong all she got was a kiss. His kisses some passionate some just pure lust. His feelings are never clear did he love her did he hate her. Sakura could never tell.

As Sakura walked the halls of sound village castle she worried Sasuke would find her. Sounds men ninja don't stare at her no more. They knew better now.

Anything that belong to Sasuke every body was afraid to go near. But Sakura got a sluty fangirl come up to her. But for some reason Sasuke was always there to protect her. WHICH she hated.

The thing was that When Sakura sometimes thought she was all alone, she was wrong. Sasuke would watch her making sure she being a god girl like she had promised. Mostly he didn't trust any sound ninja's especially the guys. It still killed him to see her alone when she cried. But there was a side that Sakura never let Sasuke see. The innocent side.

She may acted sweet but she still acted sad and in hell. Maybe if he would let her just see how everyone was doing-. No, that only crossed his mind once. He told himself that none of them will ever see her again and she would never see none of them. And besides what's the point Naruto was died and Sai wont be able to keep fighting with out a team.

No matter what Sasuke went threw a lot of trouble to get Sakura here and it was even more trouble to get her to behave. No matter he felt it was time to revel himself to Sakura once again.

Sakura turned a Conner only to collide into someone's chest. She looked up at the person. Her green sensitive eyes look up at fierce black eyes. Sakura and Sasuke Stood in front of each other. The aren't face to face because Sasuke was a little bit taller then her. His arms wrapped around her like a snake. He held for a few seconds before speaking.

"Miss me???"

"Do I have to answer."

Sasuke tighten his grip a little. Not rough to hurt her but enough for discomfort.

"A little…"

She was telling the truth for once. She missed him sometime during the day. Him holding her , or Sasuke putting her on his lap. The truth she may hate him for taking her from the village but she was growing to like maybe someday love him.

Sasuke loosed his grip when Sakura put her head on his chest. She knew he loved when she did that. Her eyes slowly closed. She was drifting into sleep. Maybe it was the way he was holding her. It made her feel safe, and loved.

Sasuke lifted Sakura sleeping body and carried her back to the room bridal style. He pushed open the door and layed her down. He pulled the silk sheets over her.

She looked like an angel that was pushed down from heaven. Her hair was no longer short she let it grow back. It looked better then when they were twelve.

_He looked at her for a few seconds then let out a breath _

"_Mine…"_


	3. Smile

Sakura's body burned so much. Sasuke came back from training in a really foul mood. When ever Sasuke was in a bad mood he took his anger out on Sakura. He never hit her in anyway. He hurt with rough sex. No matter how much she would beg him to stop he would go faster and be more ruthless.

When she laid on the bed trying to catch up with her breath and the world Sasuke felt the shame. He would feel so much as a rapier than a lover. But we all he would never admit that.

"Sasuke…"

"What…"

Sasuke's bitter coldness made Sakura scared to continue but she gathered courage and began to speak again.

"Can we walk outside."

Sasuke kept Sakura locked up all day and all night. Threw out the time she was here she was outside about four times. She saw the sky all say long threw the large stone window. Sometimes that's just not enough.

"Sure just hurry and get dress."

Sakura smiled, that smile was the main thing Sasuke craved for… I made him feel alive It made him feel human.

Sasuke passed Sakura's dark blue kimono to her. She a smiled again. Sasuke knew something was up. Two smiles in less than five minutes. What was she thinking well what was she up to. Sakura already knew that Sasuke adored her smile so she always tried her best not to use so much.

)000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(

Sakura breath softly as she sang to Sasuke. She had the face an angel and a voice. When ever Sasuke's head in the clouds he would make sure Sakura was sitting still and lay his head on her lap. That gave Sakura the sign. That's how she knew Sasuke wanted her to sing. He asked one time.

There was only two things Sasuke would do when Sakura sung. Listen listen like a child than slowly fall asleep. That's exactly what he did.

Time To Escape


	4. Run

Okay im trying not 2 make any mistakes this time.

. 

)000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(

Sasuke' right hand griped Sakura's kimono making It very hard to escape with out waking him up. She slowly as possible removed his hand than his griped hand. Now his head.

"Damn…"

She lifted his head with caution. Sakura place his head on the soft green grass. She quickly stood up. She took about five steps and than looked back and stared at his god like face than she ran. And she didn't look back.

)5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555(

(Dooont worry SasuSaku lovers she not getting away that easy.)

Sakura ran threw the forest , how she wanted so bad to take a breath but that little song sleep never lasted longer than ten minutes. Its already been twenty by now he's over powered with rage. Sakura knew If she got caught now tonight will not be peasant.

An hour of running and Sakura finally had it. She was so tired that she was just going to sleep on the ground. The sun will be going down any second. She crawled behind two fallen tree stumps and laid there. Her green eyes closed and sleep ate away at her.

)333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333(

Sasuke had panicked a little. He was asleep for a few minutes and she got so far. He looked all threw the forest but no Sakura. Could he really of lost his cherry blossom.

"When I get my hands on her."

Sasuke searched and searched but no Sakura. He began to lose hope, that was until he found a piece of her blue kimono.

"Your close…"

Sasuke looked around than he spotted two large logs and a smirked appeared.


	5. Hide and Seek

Okay everyone who likes 2 read my fanfic I would very love for all deviant art users 2 support winged-maniac. They are cosplayers and they all have done very great jobs and ideas so the next few chapters are going to be based on some of their pictures.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She was not asleep for long but Sasuke caught up. She already knew the smart thing to do was not run because he was much faster, but to hide. She hid in a small opening that land upon a giant oak tree.

Her heart raced as she prayed not to be found. Those footsteps she heard. She already knew it was him. He was furious but soon fell into a happy state. Sasuke was enjoying the game childish hide and seek game.

Once again she was the prey and he was the praetor. They hadn't played hide in seek for awhile maybe that's why Sasuke was no longer angry. He started to recall when he would come back from training , she would hide maybe hoping he would go search for her somewhere else.

That never did happen.

Sasuke searched around the dense forest. Her aura was all over the place but stop right where Sasuke stood. He listened carefully but heard nothing. He started to wander off. That was until he heard one of the smallest things around. A breath…

Sasuke was sure it was Sakura. He slept next to her everyday he knew her breathing. There it was again.

"Found you."

Sakura's heart really stopped. Sasuke reached her hide out. Sakura felt very scared. Not the fact she ran away and he always warned her about it but he he he he was smiling. Not that smirk he normally had but a rare smile. A normal smile.

A smile of happiness

-

kay I made a deal with my friend lewis. 2 update everyday. Lets see if I can do it.

. chan kun sama u pick….


	6. a real or fake smile

Here is a 2 update of our bet Lewis. Oh and Here is the picture that chapter 5 was based on my profile

Sasuke's smile never faded. He held out his hand to Sakura. No Doubt she was scared. His smile freighted her the most. She remembered the last time he smiled like that. She acutely fell for it after she relaxed and smiled he smacked her right in the face.

Sakura admitted she deserved it. There was a battle going on with Leaf and Sound. Sasuke demanded for her to stay in bed and wait for him. As stubborn as she was she tried to escape he found her in the matter of 5 minutes. Than punishment...

"Come on Sakura."

Still a strong smile on Sasuke's face. Well Sakura couldn't stay In that whole all day.

It was time to take her punishment. Sakura grasped Sasuke's hand. He lightly pulled her out the whole being as gentle as his cold behavior aloud him.

Her heart raced as he gently placed her to the ground. His smile still there.

"Sasuke-kun I'm really sor-."

Sakura was very very VERY surprised. Sasuke arms were placed around her. Sasuke held her many times but never this warm and soft.

"That was fun , was it not."

"Sasuke you're scaring me."

His smile finally disappeared.

" I'm Scaring you, HOW."

"Um you're not acting like yourself."

"OH so you want to be a prick , fine then I'll be a prick."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and threw her onto the ground. Before Sakura could blink she was on the ground and Sasuke was on top of her. He was had already taken off her kimono and was working on her bra.

Sakura struggled as much as she could but Sasuke was way to strong for her. He never bin this rough and forceful with her. Sakura felt like, Like, like Sasuke was truly raping her.

Tears poured down her face but he still did not stop. She never cried when they had sex but this time was vary different. Sakura did not like this Sasuke one bit. He worked on her chest area. His left hand reached lower and lower until he found the spot he was searching for.

Sakura knew there was no stopping Sasuke now. It was just his hand and he was hurting her. Pain over came her body. She felt so weak all she could do was lay there and let Sasuke do what he always did.

Rape Her…

----------

Kay see ya tomorrow


	7. The New Sasuke

Back I could not wait to write this chapter. This is early...

The pic for this chapter is on my pro

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A tree laid upon the ground due to Sasuke's temper. It took him a bit to notice the tears but he noticed them in time. He hated it s much when she cried. It torn him apart inside. He didn't know what to do know. Sasuke was kind of scared.

He was questioning himself. How long was he hurting her? Was this life good for her? Did she hate him? How was he going to make this right? He had to make this right.

"Sakura its time for you to go back to the leaf village."

"WHAT…"

Sasuke caught Sakura comply of guard.Sasuke's face was blank and pale. Inside was he was twisted. He was finally letting his one and only love go.

"No I won't go."

"Don't worry I wont target your friends-"

Sasuke was cut off by Sakura. Her lips for once kissed his. All the things he put her threw for a moment just didn't matter. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I don't trust you be yourself. I wont take the chance as soon I leave you hurt your self again."

Sasuke became shocked Sakura would say that. As soon as he came to sound he shut himself out from the world. Soon just to feel something he would slice his arms. Pain was better than nothing but than Sakura came and he stopped.

He was surprised though because he never showed anyone his artwork.

"How did you know?"

"How could I not. Sasuke when you sleep do you think you stay stiff as a board, cause you don't I seen your arms many times. I don't want to leave knowing you've tried to destroy your self."

Sasuke's Smirked.

"You just don't want to leave."

"I never said that."

'But it's true. Good I don't want you to leave too."

Sasuke smiled again. Two real smiles in an hour. This was the kindness of Sasuke that was locked away. Sakura looked for the key over the years to the door to Sasuke's heart but all along she was the key.

"Let's go back."

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and walked off with her.

'What's this weird feeling." Sasuke thought to himself.

Little did he knew it was not a feeling, but two feelings. Peace and love…

But Sasuke was still to young and rebellious to admit them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke watched Sakura sleep. She had her head rested on his lap.

"Do I look this peacefully when I sleep , hmm of coarse not."

Sasuke tried his best not to wake Sakura as he existed out the room. Before he left he took one final glance than left.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When Sakura woke she Woke to a hurt Sasuke. He was thankfully only cut in one spot. Sakura jumped up of the bed and quickly to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you okay, what did you do."

"I killed orochimaru…"

Sasuke threw himself onto the bed.

"Don't worry its not such a bad wound , iv given myself bigger ones."

"Sasuke this is not times for jokes."

It had been awhile but Sakura still remembered how to heal. But sadly she could not. When she was brought here they tied a silk ribbon on her wrist so I would drain her charka.

'Sasuke please can you remove this band.'

"I forgot about that."

Sasuke tugged at it while he pumped some charka threw his hand. It soon slipped off."

"Thank you."

Sakura touched Sasuke's chest and her green charka appered healing his wound.

'if you were going to that then I would of kept it on."

Sakura giggled at his comment.

"Sasuke what are you going to do now that orochimaru is gone."

"Well I was thinking about that, I can one go after that asshole or I guess rule sound."

"For your Sake I'll stay here in sound."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	8. Life

Sakura sat on top of a tree. She song her lullaby. Her voice like a angel that the devil had captive. Her lullaby was low so only she would be able to enjoy.

"Keep on dreaming fight threw the Darkness and conquer all."

She sung to her self unaware of the dark figure watching her. When she noticed it she stopped quickly. She was not afraid even though she could not see them. She only blushed a deep red.

"Why stop please keep going."

"No Sasuke…"

Sure enough it was Sasuke. He stepped out the shadows with that smile. That true real smile. He wore it more now or days. Maybe it was because he knew it made Sakura happy.

"Please you know I enjoy that song."

"I sing it tonight for you."

"Being mean…"

"No its just that since you became leader of sound you don't have much time for me anymore."

"Come down."

Sakura climbed down carefully she glanced down notice a odd previe look. She wondered what gave him this look. She glanced down her body than blushed.

"YOU PREV…"

Sasuke was to busy looking up her kimono. She quickly climb down and somehow found her way into his arms. It had been so long but she still remembered what it felt like to be in his arms.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

no more


	9. Peace

Four long years have past since Sasuke kidnapped her from the leaf village.

She did not regret it the same as him but she wondered how everyone was doing. There was also a rumor going around that Naruto was alive. At the last minute a medical nin found him.

Even though it was only a rumor it made Sakura happy. Sound was also doing much better than when Orochimaru. It was a bit happier. But only a bit.

T5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sasuke's lips caught Sakura's.

"I've missed you."

Just as Sasuke was about to rake up Sakura's black silk kimono a sound massager busted in.

"Sasuke-Sama You have an important message."

"Cant it wait."

"No Master."

"Very Well."

A scroll was throw towards him. As gracefully as Sasuke was he caught it with out looking away from Sakura.

"You may leave."

Sasuke quickly opened the scroll not wanting to keep Sakura waiting. It stated.

"_**Dear Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**the leaf village will like to make peace with the sound village.**_

_**This war has been for nothing but bloodshed. We will expect you**_

_**Answer two days from 2/27/2008.**_

_**Hokage **_

_**Naruto**_

"That dobe very is a alive."

"Sasuke Naruto's alive. Whats the scroll about.."

"They want peace."


End file.
